Perihelio
by hikari eternity
Summary: Es el punto en el cual un objeto celeste que gira alrededor del Sol se encuentra a la mínima distancia de él.


Hola gente bonita, yo trayendo algo más de locura para ustedes.

Esto nació para liberar mi estrés (tres exámenes no son de Dios, y me faltan otros cuatro).

Y también para darle un poquito de fluff a Nitta después de Agridulce.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**.

Inspirado en la canción **Bury me Deep inside your heart de Him**.

* * *

Es el punto en el cual un objeto celeste que gira alrededor del Sol se encuentra a la mínima distancia de él.

Perihelio

* * *

De esos momentos en los que el tiempo no es más que un agujero de gusano, o un hoyo negro que amenaza con devorarlo todo y dejarlo en un punto desconocido e inexplorado.

«— ¿Me lo puedes repetir? — la incredulidad en su voz contribuye al golpe que Tobio le dedica, quien esta avergonzado y con la vista fija en el suelo.

— ¡Eres un idiota Tooru! — el aludido sonríe como pocas veces, y es que su nombre pronunciado por él es algo que adora. — No te lo voy a repetir, si escuchaste bien sino pues es tú problema.

El "te amo" de su novio siempre produce esos lapsos de tiempo congelado en su cerebro y el mundo que sigue girando.»

Cuando siente que los asteroides son balones de voleibol, y que puede servirse un vaso de vía láctea para esas noches de insomnio.

«Tobio-chan, esta fuera como viene siendo desde hace casi dos semanas seguidas, entrenando en Okinawa, mientras él preso del trabajo se contenta mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de la cocina. Pensando en las últimas palabras que su novio le dedicó hace bastante rato en su video llamada. Con sus suspiros golpeando el rostro pálido de la Luna Llena que se burla de él desde arriba.»

Cuando en palabras de Iwa-chan, debería de dejar de consumir estupefacientes, porque es modelo de medio tiempo y profesor (demasiado joven, hay que recalcar) y en cualquier momento le pueden hacer un _antidoping_.

«—Me pregunto qué dirían tus alumnas si te escucharan hablar así.

— ¡Me dirían que soy todo un romántico!

—Bueno, son niñas… ¿Pero y si fuera la directora?

—No lo había pensado ¿Crees que me despediría?

—Sí, muy probablemente. Suenas como si te hubieras metido LSD.

—Oh — emite Oikawa lentamente, cavilando en la respuesta de su mejor amigo — ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?»

Porque si Tobio le pidiera ir a pescar estrellas de la constelación de Piscis, él madrugaría un domingo de flojera, cogería la caña de pescar que su padre le hubo regalado cuando era un niño, y arrastraría a su adormilada y refunfuñona pareja hasta la camioneta. Conduciría con cuidado de no despertarlo en el viaje y dejaría que el interior se llenara de rimas dulces y alegres de alguna cantante de j-pop de moda.

Cuando el cielo que está en transición del crepúsculo a la noche, y el azul de los bordes es oscuro pero no negro, color que parece derramarse sobre el lienzo frío como una mancha de tinta. Devorando todos los colores cálidos que existieron antes. Y las estrellas se encienden lentamente, de una en una. En esos momentos en que los ojos de Tobio-chan parecen fundirse con el vasto universo (su cabello se pierde a medianoche en el mar oscuro del firmamento sin Luna), en los cuales se da cuenta de que es un astronauta. Que ha emprendido un viaje intergaláctico sin despegar los pies del cemento.

Son los labios delgados y normalmente contraídos en una mueca, los que le suministran el oxígeno cuando él se atreve a probarlos.

Y su piel suave y lechosa la que se le antoja a lluvias de estrellas escurriendo entre sus dedos al acariciarla. Un nuevo Big Bang el que explota hacia el sur de su universo, cada vez que el microcosmos entre sus muslos le da la bienvenida.

Los eclipses solares que paradójicamente iluminan sus días. Esporádicos pero sumamente hermosos; sus mejillas rosas y tensas (siempre hay algo tenso en su rostro, o _intenso. _Sus ojos, eternamente lo son) porque sus labios apuntan a este y oeste.

Es con todo eso y más, que se da cuenta de que poco a poco ha pasado de estar en afelio para llegar al perihelio.

—Todo lo que siempre quise eras tú, mi amor.

Y no son suyas esas palabras.

Lo sublime en entregarse a alguien y ser correspondido.

* * *

Abrázame fuertemente

Y entiérrame en lo profundo de tu corazón.

* * *

Creo que esto sí es muy raro. Pero lo pensé saliendo de mi último examen del día.

Culpen a mi profesora de mi muerte neuronal.

De cualquier forma espero que les haya agradado cuando menos. Pero así me imagino a Oikawa de empalagoso (y drogado jaja).

Cuídense.


End file.
